Phineas & Ferb: Best Date Ever
by TheHandicap
Summary: When Phineas, and Ferb go on a date - Candace follows them, "to keep an eye," on them. Meanwhile, Perry does battle with Doofenshmirtz - on the moon? No, jk. Phineas/?, Ferb/? Yeah, I'm not telling! :P
1. Chapter 1: A Date? Yes, yes it is

"_Hey Candace, whatcha' doin'?" _Phineas asked his somewhat-paranoid, older sister. Suddenly, at the Garcia-Shapiro residence! Isabella could feel her eye twitch as she felt an eerie disturbance. Now, back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. _"What are you two up to now? Another one of your 'big plans' made for today?" _Candace assumed without needing to guess. It was a standard thing in her day had a continous rhythm: her brothers would make something incredible, she'd _try_ to bust'em, Linda or Lawrence would be taken to it, and it would be gone. Thus, leaving Candace to look crazy, and Phineas & Ferb to look: "imaginative."

_"Actually sis… No, no we don't." _Phineas nodded, with Ferb just standing beside him. Candace began to laugh, until she became surprised at her younger brother's words. _"Huh? B- but you guys always do stuff! You already had your 'Best Do-Nothing Day Ever' so why aren't you doing anything today?" _Candace whined. She realized once; on the _Do Nothing Day_ to be exact, that without busting Phineas & Ferb, she lost all recognition of who she _really_ was.

_"On the contrary, big-sister, we're not doing anything today, 'cause me and Ferb made plans with two girls today."_ Phineas said. Ferb winked, and clicked his fingers at his sister; Candace couldn't help but laugh. _"Yeah-right, you two on a date! That's rich! Now really, what is it you're doing today?"_ Candace said in a serious-looking tone. Phineas sighed. He knew she'd act like that. _"We're being serious, Candace. We're goin' on a double-date later on tonight."_ Phineas said with a smile. Ferb smiled as well, as he walked off in a silence.

_"B-b-b! Grrr… fine. Have fun on your wittle-date!" _Candace said as she walked away laughing. She had a vision in her head as she spoke to herself. And so it began. _"Nicely done Ferb, now that she thinks we won't be doing anything – we'll do something! Hahahaha!!"_ The day-dream version of Phineas echoed, snapping Candace out of it. _"Nah, I've haven too many wicked day-dreams to get sucked into -!" _Candace began before running over to the closed door of her brothers. She heard a large clank of metal, and opened the door in suspicision. To her surprise, the metal clank was from a metal ruler to find out the appropriate tux size for them.

_"Um… What are you doing?"_ Phineas said with a look full of curiosity. Candace laughed crazily like always, and mumbled words before finally running out of the room. _"Anyways, what color you think it should be Ferb?"_ Phineas questioned. Ferb shrugged, thinking of what he should even say with the few seconds he had. _"Give the black a try, it's in these-days," _Ferb stated. Phineas tried it on, putting on a white tie to give it a good look. _"Snazzy, I should say. Great tip, Ferb." _ Phineas stated.

_"This a big night, Ferb. Our first ever date – our first ever double-date – and our first ever date with the girls – all in one night. Remember, to act a little mature tonight Ferb, apish?"_ Phineas said, looking seriously at his step-brother. Ferb simply nodded, understanding what he had to do. _"Should I hold her hand?"_ Ferb asked. Phineas nodded. _"That stuff is very cute, and romantic for a first date."_ Phineas declared, them both finishing up to trying-on of the tuxedos'.

The day passed by quick in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Soon enough, the boys were dressed in tuxedos for their first ever date of their life. It was a big deal – to their mom? _"Oh! You boys look so adorable! Candace! Stop hissing!" _Linda shouted. Candace was mad at the boys for always getting away with everything, and now believed them to be planning something. Linda pinched the boys' cheeks, and other motherly sort; the raging drag before they could leave included pictures of the family. Soon enough they departed.

They both reached the Garcia-Shapiro household, where Phineas knocked on the door. As Phineas knocked, Vivian eagerly opened the door. _"Ah. Phineas, Ferb. Isabella has been waiting for you."_ Vivian said, before Isabella walked into the doorway. Isabella wore a beautiful, violet dress that elegantly went down her legs. Her black hair hanged down her neck, with a special flower-shaped pin inside the locks of black hair.

_"Hey, Phineas. Where ya' been?"_ Isabella said with a teasing smile. Phineas returned the smiled. _"You know, my parents go all nuts about this sort of stuff, so I just came over," _Phineas responded. Isabella nodded, understanding it. _"Hey, Ferb,"_ Isabella greeted, him waving.

_ "OK, mom. See you later-on, tonight."_ Isabella said, waving good-bye. They soon left, going to pick up their fellow date; it was time for Ferb's big-shot. Phineas took Isabella's hand, smiling as she blushed. _'Eeek! He's holding my hand!'_ Isabella thought to herself.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stopped in front of a pink-painted house. Ferb walked up to the door solo, and knocked on the door. As it opened, Ferb was speechless – bad choice of words; he was blushing deeply. In front of him stood a brunette, around Isabella's height, skinny, and wearing a sparkling-blue dress. She had british tongue as she smiled at Ferb. _"Hi Ferb,"_ The girl said.

Ferb was taken away by her appearance – she looked beautiful. _"H- h- hi,"_ Ferb stuttered. He kept quiet for few moments before he took her hand. It would be an amazing night: _Yes, yes it would._


	2. Chapter 2: Hey, where's Perry?

Phineas Flynn stood next to his date, who stopped things for introductions. "What's your name?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asked, including her cuteness to make it sound less rude, and awkward for her. Ferb's date blushed; she did not know this girl knew nothing about her. Ferb stopped his girlfriend, intending to explain this sooner or later. "Isabella, this is my girlfriend, Daphne… and we were very close back in Great Britain. I remembered the day I first saw her here, in the U.S.," Ferb began, loosely turning things into a flashback. The Flynn-Fletchers' walked aimfully down the street, seeing a sight of moving trucks. They wondered what their new neighbors were like, the three children running past their parents to look for kids their age. Then, Ferb saw her: Daphne.

"Ferb!" Daphne shouted, her british tongue wandering aimlessly. She ran towards him, hugging him snugly. Ferb blushed, his childish emotions had changed. She looked beautiful. "Hey, you know my brother?" Phineas asked, Candace thinking the same thing. Daphne looked confusingly at the other two kids, realizing they were not around when Ferb was in Great Britain. Daphne introduced herself to them for the first time. "Oh, my bad, you two… I'm Daphne, and I'm Ferb's…," Daphne began. However, Ferb interrupted her, his newfound feelings needed to get across. She looked stunning, wearing a light blue skirt, and the brunette having long, straight hair on her head, with the perfect amount of lipstick pattered against her lips. He liked her. "…Girlfriend," Ferb briefly spoke. He wore a smile on his face, blushing heavily, making her do the same. She accepted his offer, and thus began their relationship. "Th- that's right… I'm Ferb's gi- girlfriend…," she nervously said. Candace laughed to herself, finding it funny.

"From that day on, we've been together…," Ferb ended. Daphne nodded to it all. The entire story was true, and she had no regrets. Isabella 'awed' during the story, at how romantic it was. "Such a cute story, well nice to meet you, Daphne… I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas' girlfriend…," Isabella said, smiling at a new friend. Daphne smiled likewise, holding Ferb's hand tightly. With the kind introductions finished, the group walked outwards, heading over to _Mr. Slushy Burger.._

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Perry lay asleep in Domestic-Pet Mode, lying down on Phineas' raft bed. Escaping his pleasure, Perry was sucked into the raft, slinged into his Agency Briefing by Major Monogram's doing. The tired Platypus Agent already had his fedora on, yawning to himself, watching Monogram give a briefing. "Sorry to wake you Agent P, but it's Doofenshmirtz again… he's been buying all the Alarm Clocks in the Tri-State area. So… you know, go stop Doofenshmirtz…," Monogram said, the camera still on. Carl put the lens over the camera, never turning it off for unexplained reasons. "OK, Carl… I'm going to bed, wake me if any trouble brews in my sector…," Monogram said, which made Agent P roll his eyes. Agent P grabbed his jetpack, flying to the balcony of **Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**, where the newest –inator awaited his destruction of it.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Heinz Doofenshmirtz stated, the Platypus captured in quick-drying cement. "I bet you're wondering why I'm up so late… or why I put quick-dry cement down on _my _floor… well it's complicated. You- you know, it's just something that's a work in progress…," Doofenshmirtz stated. Agent P struggled to free his webbed feet, trying to escape the trap. But, it seemed too difficult to easily escape. "Hahaha, no use struggling Perry the Platypus, that's pure concrete… now onto my latest, evil concoction!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, walking on the concrete over to the –inator.

"… The _Time Clock Eraser-inator_! You- you know a couple schemes ago… when the foghorns from the Light House kept me awake?" Heinz paused, letting his nemesis recall those events. "Well, this –inator uses Alarm clocks as a base, being a hub for the device's purpose… to keep everybody awake, due it's to how it's used. So now… the entire Tri-State area will get worse sleep than me: none! Hehehe!" Doofenshmirtz cackled, Agent P surprised. He activated his laser watch, cutting free of the concrete in moments. "Oh, c'mon, no fair!" Doofenshmirtz complained, being tackled before his scene was cut off.


End file.
